


Love Heals (Sterek)

by standardstiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standardstiles/pseuds/standardstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Derek stumbles home late, torso severed, to his loft with whom he shares with his loyal, patient mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Heals (Sterek)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the train, not sure where the idea came from, it's more of a drabble. 
> 
> Not sure if I'm going to continue. 
> 
> *This is my first Teen Wolf fic as I wasn't sure I could write it well.

Stiles rolled over, his face immediately pressing into the broad chest of the older male. The teen's brows knitted together as the movement closer to the man had roused an unusually thick copper scent. Stiles wasn't a werewolf but he knew of that smell from his own experiences with the red liquid. Never before had he smelled it quite so pungeant. It was then that the young male realised that he had gone to bed alone, Derek had returned some time in the night or early hours. 

Despite the fatigue still dousing his body, Stiles sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He blinked away the blur of tanned skin that welcomed him before he lifted the quilt. With it stuck the older male's shirt, dry with dark clots of blood. "Oh my God," he uttered, worried even though his voice portrayed disgust. 

Derek was only a heavy sleeper when he needed to heal a lot so without even looking past the torn fabric Stiles could already tell the man had gotten into quite a scrap. It wasn't unusual to find the other hurt, he seemed to receive a lot of attacks daily and Stiles always wished he could do something about it, but this time seemed different. "A curse?" he had one day suggested but Derek deadpanned him. 

Carefully, the boy sat on his legs and adjusted the older male into a more comfortable position, just having to place a kiss on his forehead as he drew closer. From Derek's mouth there drawled a low groan, slightly pained, as Stiles pulled away the shirt. It didn't take much effort to tear what was left of the shirt off so that the teen could see what he was dealing with. 

Across the man's chest there was a large gash with two identical though slightly smaller slashes beside it. Animal claws but not just any animal, another werewolf, possibly an Alpha what with the lack of healing. "Seriously," he hissed, imagining the scenes of last night replaying. 

Stiles had told Derek to stay low, just this once, but the man was determined and had left without a word the second he fell asleep. Stiles wanted to be mad at Derek, he wanted to roughly wake the other up so he could yell "I told you so" but he couldn't. It just wasn't possible to be mad. 

Instead, albeit reluctantly, Stiles slipped his feet over the edge of the bed and onto the cool floor. He shivered slightly and scratched his neck, standing up and heading for the bathroom where he located a first aid kit. Opening the box, he wasn't half as surprised as he should have been when he noticed that 95% of the box was already used. While making note to get some more later, Stiles collected what he needed to at least help the man's natural healing. 

When he returned from the bathroom the other hadn't moved in the slightest and his eyes were still shut, looking rather peaceful, he realised. 

After climbing back onto the bed beside his boyfriend, Stiles took a deep breath before narrowing his eyes on the open wound. It made his stomach churn no matter how much he prepared himself. Even being so enlightened of the supernatural world for so long, Stiles still hadn't gotten used to the amount of damage werewolves could take. It just wasn't right, no matter how you looked at it. Speaking of which, Stiles really didn't want to look at the wound that long at all. He would be quick. He chewed his lower lip idly while applying some disinfectant to a small cloth then began rubbing the cloth around the gashes. As usual, Derek wasn't as tough with the disinfectant than you would think. His forehead creased and suddenly Stiles' hand was in a death-grip lock. 

"Derek!" he cried out as the golden orbs of the older fluttered open. The man immediately let go when he realised Stiles was trying to help. He groaned and sat up, Stiles rubbed his wrist with a slight pout. "I hate you," he managed to hiss. 

Derek ran a hand through his tousled, raven hair with a lazy smirk, Stiles scoffed when he saw it. The werewolf winced as he adjusted his position. "Come here." he ordered the younger not even giving a warm morning greeting. Stiles was beginning to pack away the medical equipment. He didn't reply. "Stiles," Derek tried again, fighting off the urge to close his eyes again. "Come here." his voice was a little darker, gruff. Stiles looked up, still not saying anything as his amber eyes did all the talking. Derek's lips spread into a cat-like grin. Stiles rolled his eyes. "Come here." he urged in a more playful tone. 

"I told you not to go out last night."

"I know, but come here." 

"Aren't you even going to tell me what happened?" Stiles' voice ended with a slight whine which made Derek exhale slowly. 

"Come here." he asked one final time and thankfully the kid listened. After putting the aid kit aside, Stiles straddled the man, his brows still knitted together and an endearing crinkle cracked across his forehead. Derek's calloused palm caressed the boy's cheek and his thumb reached over to smoothen out the lines on Stiles' pale skin. "Don't." he warned and the teen relaxed obediently into his touch. Derek had lost count of how many frowns he'd recieved from the boy and if he wasn't going to take a supernatural path then Derek would like to preserve the soft wrinkle-free skin.

There were a few seconds of silence and Derek stared at the closed eyes of the other, appreciating everything the kid had done for him despite how much he hadn't listened. Stiles would put up with him no matter what but he shouldn't abuse that too-kind mannerism. "I'm sorry." he said sincerely. Stiles' eyes opened and fixated on the darker orbs of the older, they flickered between each one and Derek could practically see the advanced calculations forming behind the boy's eyes. 

"Really?" he questioned. Derek chuckled and looked down. Stiles frowned and grabbed the man's cheeks, the texture of stubble brushing against his smooth hands, before he forced the older to look up. They locked eyes for a few more silent seconds before Stiles crashed his lips against the other's. Derek immediately replied to the kiss, his teeth catching Stiles' lower lip and skilfully rolling it between them. His hands rose to settle on the teen's hips, occasionally running them along his ribcage before settling again just because he liked the way Stiles squirmed against the touch. 

Stiles took the way that Derek eagerly replied the kiss as assurance that he was sincere about his apology. Of course the teen accepted it, kissing back with all his might as his fingers tangled into Derek's hair. The older grunted a little as their position shifted and Stiles' thigh brushed his bruised sides. Stiles sobered up from the intoxicating kiss and whined a bit, "I'm sorry, you're hurt." he tried to move without inflicting more damage and reached again for the aid kit. Derek sighed, his hand swiftly gripping Stiles' wrist ceasing movement.

"I'll heal." he informed.

"I don't want to hurt you." Stiles replied. They shared a moment of silence, eyes locked to each other's again. "Derek let's fix you up first and then—" but Derek was quick to cut Stiles off in another heated kiss, this time his tongue forcing entrance past Stiles' lips. The boy parted them for the werewolf and sighed in bliss as their saliva's mixed. The taste was always a shock to his taste buds, like it was their first kiss all over again. 

Derek's larger hand clasped Stiles' and he guided the pale limbs to his chest where they both felt his wounds fading away—healing. Stiles smiled into the kiss, tilting his head so that his tongue could reach further into the other's mouth. He had forgotten that Derek still lusted touches and love so much that it healed him quicker than anything else. It took a lot of time for him to admit that and now the man embraced it. He wasn't quite sure what did it, the lanky form, long digits, fluffy hair or picturesque moles but what Derek did know was that without even trying Stiles ticked all the right boxes. 

The two’s lips moved in perfect synchronisation, they had done it a thousand times before. With each suck and nibble on each other’s plump flesh, Derek found himself sighing in bliss. His wounds healed quicker than usual, even though they were caused by alphas. Stiles continued to lightly drag his fingers over every inch of the older’s body just to make sure that everything really was getting better. The werewolf shuddered, under soft touches of the only human to ever make him feel this way, and he pulled back, forehead resting gently against Stiles’. The teen had his eyes closed again and a large smile was gracing his pink, slightly bruised lips.


End file.
